Freaky Friday
by meg snow
Summary: What happens when Yuki and Kyo switch places? please Read and Review XD I noticed that it's kinda confusing ..


**Freaky Friday(Fruits basket version)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket

**Summary:**Kyo and Yuki make a wish on friday the 13th. They wonder what it would be like to be each other but what happen when the cat and rat switch bodies? please read and review

**Ch.1 switch**

------------------

Kyo lay on the roof he stared at the stars visions of the rat filled his thought. I wonder what it would ne like to be him...

Yuki sat at his window visions of the cat filled his thoughts. I wonder what it would be like to be him They had said it at the same exact moment on the night of Friday the 13th.

Stars glittered as they surounded the two. They fell asleep.

Kyo opened his eyes to the sound of an alarm clock. It wasn;t his it was Yuki's alarm clock. "I thought I fell asleep on the roof..." He stood stretching noticing the rat looking back ar him in the mirror. "Um...that's strange.." He grunted rubbing his eyes.

Yuki hearing his alarm clock felt around. His eyes flew open in relization. I'm on roof! He blinked. "I guess I sleep walked up here." He said walked into the room that was his noticing someone in it. "What the-who are you?" Kyo turned around. Yuki was shocked. He looked like him but he had a scowl plastered on his face. "What the hell?." Asked Kyo Yuki blinked. "Kyo?...Is that you? What the hell are you doing in my body?" Kyo eyed Yuki. "I would like to ask you the same thing" He looked into his own red eyes that were softer then he usually wore them. He looked at the bracelet on his arm and looked at Yuki. "I advise you not to take that off" He told him. Yuki looked at the bracelet. "Why?It's pretty tacky..." He smirked. Kyo glared at him. "Just don't!" He snarled. Yuki looked at Kyo. "What do we do now?" Kyo sighed. "Ket's go down stair, we can figure it out later..." He grumbled. Yuki put a hand to his chin in Kyo's body it looked strange. "Should we tell Honda-san?" Kyo shook his head. "No! We'll fix it tonight." He grabbed some milk from the fridge.

Yuki looked in the mirror with disgust brushing orange bangs that were in his eyes.

Tohru came down stairs. "Sohma-kun ,Kyo-kun, time to go!" They nodded. Kyo tried to sound as much like Yuki as he could thougg it made him sick to have to act like that rat.

A boy ran over to Kyo. "Hey, Yuki-kun! Don't forget about the meeting today at lunch..." Kyo ignored him forgetting whose body he was in. Yuki instead responded. "Yes Oji-san?" He blinked. "Um...I said Yukie-konnot you, Kyo-kun..." Yuki scratched his head feeling stupid. Kyo turned. "Wht do you want?"He grunted. Yuki elbowed him. "Don embaress me, stupid cat" Kyo glared at him as a few girls now surounded Kyo. "Hey! Get away!" He shouted.. "Aw,Yuki-kun must be grumoy..." They pouted. As They backed up. "No!" Kyo pushed a girl away as she tried to grab on to his arm. Oji now looked at Kyo.He sure is snappy...today Kyo followed him to the room and entered the room.

Yuki walked on meeting up with Hatsuharu and Momiji. "Yo, Kyo." Haru greeted him. Yuki nodded in gretting. "Yeah...hi you two..." He said smiling at them. Haru looked at Yuki. "Are you okay? Are you sick Kyo?..." Momiji jumped onto Yuki's shoulders and felt his forehead. Yuki sighed and attempted to be mean. "Stupid brat, get off my back!" He growled hitting him on the head.Momiji cryed. Yuki bent over. "I'm sorry Momiji are you alright?" Momiji looked at Yuki. "Um you just hit me and now your apologizing?..." Haru smirked. "Kyo, are you having mood swings" Kyo ran up to the group and stop huffing and puffing. Damn this bodies week... He thought. Yuki looked at him. "What the hell did you do!" He growled at Kyo. Kyo turned around to see a stampede of people after him.Haru wrapped an arm around Kyo. "Hey,Yuki, Wow never thought Id see you cause trouble" Kyo punched him. "Ew don't touch me!" He growled.

**End of chapter 1**

-------------------------------

An: Well I hope it wasn't too confusing but if you have any questions go ahead and ask.


End file.
